At present, IP address of the Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) widely used in the Internet has dual functions, which serves both as a location and an identification of the network interface of the network layer communication terminal in the network topology. The design of TCP/IP doesn't consider the situation of a terminal mobility at the beginning, however, when the terminal mobility is gradually common, the defect of semanteme overload of the existing IP address becomes increasingly apparent. When the IP address of the terminal changes, not only the route changes, but also the identification of the terminal changes, which will cause the routing load to be more and more heavy, and the change of the identification will lead to an interruption of the application and connection.
To solve the problems of the semanteme overload of IP address and severe routing load, people propose an idea of separating the identification and location, to separate the dual functions of the IP address, thereby providing supports for mobility, multiple home, IP address dynamic relocation, reducing routing load and exchange visits between different network areas in the next generation Internet.
FIG. 1 is a kind of Location Identification Separation Network (LISN), the LISN keeps advantages of the IP network, such as a point to point connection is adopted between an edge router, i.e. the Access Service Router (ASR), and terminal; terminals under the same ASR are isolated mutually and can only interconnect through the ASR; a user needs to pass an identity authentication to access the ASR; the ASR performs authentication of the source address on the data packet of in the uplink of the terminal, etc.
The LISN implements the separation of identification and location of the terminal through the following mechanism.
The IP address of the ASR in which the terminal is located is taken as the location of the terminal, which is called as a Router ID (RID), the RID adopts 128-bit coding in the IPv6 and adopts 32-bit coding in the IPv4. The identification of the terminal is introduced and the identification is called as an Access ID (AID), and the AID adopts 128-bit coding.
In the LISN, the terminal only perceives its own AID and the AID of the opposite communication terminal, but doesn't perceive RID information. All the upper connections are established based on the AID, that is, the TCP/AID and User Datagram Protocol (UDP)/AID are adopted to replace the TCP/IP and UDP/IP in the existing network.
A mapping server is also introduced into the LISN, which is used to keep the AID-RID mapping information of the terminal. When the terminal moves, only the AID-RID mapping information of the terminal is needed to be updated, and the AID is not necessary to be changed, thus the terminal mobility will not influence the connection of the service.
Multicast is a network communication method that a single sender corresponds to multiple receivers, the multicast technique can reduce the communication flows of the network when multiple receiving parties simultaneously acquire or query the same resources by sending single information flow to multiple receiving parties. LISN is a kind of brand new network architecture, and the prior art has no method for implementing multicast service in the LISN yet.